


Mother's Day

by Shatterpath



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Childhood, F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet moment with our favorite little family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, it's cheesy, but cute. What can I say?

With a dinner as fine as one boy could make,

the small family sat to dine.

Henry looked upon his mothers two

and marveled, 'hey, they're mine!'

 

'I wanted to celebrate Mother's Day', he said

'Despite the winter weather.'

His mothers dear, one dark one fair,

smiled and celebrated their new life together.


End file.
